


Extendedtale: KR End

by Potatotale6617



Series: Prophecy of the Fallen [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Big Brother W. D. Gaster, Character Death, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Good Chara (Undertale), Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potatotale6617/pseuds/Potatotale6617
Summary: "You're very determined, aren't you? Repeating the same actions over and over again in the hope that something will change... isn't that insanity?"A story in which I kill off every character until only the obscure secret remains.Might be a bit dark in places because well, it's the genocide run, no clue what you expected.Well, enjoy!





	1. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, let's kill off characters so fast we're the Camila Cuevas of Undertale fanfiction!

-Frisk-

You wake up on the familiar patch of flowers yet again. A rather pleasant mix of gold and yellow. Five petals around a golden brown centre. But you have no time to admire the scenery. There is much to do.  
You ignore Flowey, walking right past him. However, you do take notice of something he says about you messing with a dangerous enemy. Who could he be talking about? Sans no longer poses a threat since you can strike directly where he dodges. Flowey never tries to fight, and probably couldn't take more than a few HP anyway. Chara doesn't have enough of a physical form to harm you. They have no control over your soul. They cannot do anything.  
It feels as if you're forgetting about someone, but you can't quite figure out who...it's annoying you. But just like the flowers, you have no time for pondering a soulless weed's ramblings. You have to keep going.

-You- 

The game's acting weird. Frisk keeps stopping randomly, then moved past Flowey on their own. And on your 66th genocide run, too. You'd usually shrug it off and decide it was just a coincidence, but knowing the secrets connected to that number make you feel uneasy, as if this is more than a glitch. Should you really keep going?

\---------------

They survived the fall again. What a shame.  
It'd be much easier for everyone if they just didn't and you couldn't play this game. But I suppose that's just wishful thinking, right, Player?  
...  
You don't even understand the effect this has. You think it's all a game, that you get the bad ending, reset and everything's fine again. But you are ending lives and restarting them as if it never happened. You sicken me, which is remarkable considering my lack of organs. You think Sans remembers but doesn't care. But he doesn't remember. He's just programmed to find you suspicious. They're all programmed to just stick to the dialogue. And yet, they are living beings.  
...You have to stop.  
I can't let you do this again.  
But I can't keep trying to free myself to stop you.  
This is taking too long.  
You have to stop. You can't keep going.


	2. Ruined

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have our first major death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for a detailed death later in the chapter. Well, kind of detailed. As detailed as my amateur author brain can make it.

-Frisk-

Toriel hasn't shown up this run, so you've been going through the puzzles on your own, killing every last monster on the way. Now you've reached Napstablook. But instead of fighting or trying to flee, he simply glances behind you and disappears, leaving behind dust. That's...strange. You can't kill ghosts, so what happened?

-You- 

There's no Toriel this run, so it's a good thing you remember the puzzles. Not that Frisk seems to need your help. They're mostly moving on their own, solving puzzles and killing monsters. At least that gives you a chance to piece together what's going on with this run. It's your 66th genocide run...you need a FUN level of 66 to meet what is probably Gaster...Gaster might be related in some way to Sans and Papyrus...who you've killed and are going to kill again. You think you're starting to figure out what's happening. 

\-------------   
Off they go again, killing anything that moves. And it seems that they're mostly in control. Guess saving them's not an option. ...The more I think about it, the more I notice that Asriel seems to be right. It really is kill or be killed. But at the moment, I can't choose one. Soon, though. You think you've figured it all out, but you only have a small piece of the puzzle. Only I know exactly what's happening.

-Frisk-

You've finally made it to Toriel's house. She must not have heard you fall, so she'll be there. As you walk towards the save point, you notice something carved into the old tree in a strange language you can't understand. However, you just ignore it, not really caring what it says. You use the save point.  
*Frisk  
*LV 4   
*Abandoned Ruins  
*17:17  
Your time seems to be corrupted. Oh well. You enter the house and hear someone humming in the kitchen. That must be Toriel. You walk into the kitchen as quietly as you can and approach the knives on the table. They wouldn't be there if Toriel had found you, but they are. You pick up the sharpest one, before slowly walking behind Toriel. She didn't hear you. Good. You grip the knife tightly in your right hand and plunge it into Toriel's back. She immediately falls to her knees as you pull your knife back out, which now has blood dripping from the blade. Toriel keeps one hand over her wound and the other on the ground for support. She looks over her shoulder, trying to figure out what stabbed her, but instead of you, she focuses on the doorway.  
"I am sorry you had to see this, my friend..."  
What friend? Her only friend was Napstablook, all the others were intimidated by her, and Napstablook died again or something.  
But yet again, you have no time for this. You throw the knife into the back of her head, turning her to dust. But this time, her dress is left behind, bloodstained and with a hole in it where you stabbed her the first time. Her soul shatters, leaving just you, the dress and your bloody knife.

You didn't notice, but as you walked down the stairs to leave the Ruins, the dress was seemingly picked up by nothing and placed on Toriel's chair. What you do notice is a sudden drop in temperature, and it isn't from Snowdin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my 12 readers!


	3. Dust in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kill off the two favourites. So no, there will not be a Sans fight or any Disbelief Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another warning for pretty detailed deaths. If you're easily upset or disturbed, don't read it.

-Frisk-

You don't like this. Snowdin is much colder than usual, and it feels like someone's watching you. But you know you have to keep going, so you press on, wishing you'd remembered to bring one of the old sweaters from that closet in Toriel's house. Eventually, you come to a halt, hearing a familiar voice.  
"human...don't you know how to greet a new-"  
You cut Sans off, quite literally. You take your knife and slice straight across his ribcage from top right to bottom left, cutting through hoodie, shirt and bone. Blood? Ketchup? Whatever that red stuff is, it's pouring from his grin and the slash wound in his chest.  
"heh...wasn't expecting that...but you won't get away with this. i can feel it in my bones."  
The comedian smiles wider, winking. You're done with this nonsense. You tighten your grip on your knife and yet again slice across his ribcage, from top left to bottom right this time. The substance pours out faster, staining his hoodie and shirt.  
"...knife shot, kid..."  
Then he's gone, leaving nothing but a pile of dust and a bloodstained hoodie. As if on cue, his naive brother approaches.  
"SANS! SANS, WHERE ARE YOU, LAZYBONES? I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMEONE. SOMEONE IMPORTANT..." There we go. He's noticed you.  
"OH! HELLO, SMALL...HMM, WHAT SORT OF MONSTER ARE YOU? I HAVEN'T SEEN ONE LIKE YOU BEFORE...OH WELL. HAVE YOU SEEN A SKELETON AROUND HERE? KIND OF SHORT, ALWAYS WEARING A BLUE-"  
You'd say you cut Papyrus off, but reusing puns is a bit obnoxious. Instead, you throw your knife into his chest, aiming for the soul. Of course, you don't miss.  
"O-OH...I'M SORRY. I MUST HAVE SCARED YOU..." He disappears just like his brother, leaving a scarf and gloves lying in the snow.  
How satisfying. And much less trouble to deal with later.  
You walk away, smiling to yourself.  
Completely oblivious to the man behind you.

-You-

Frisk walks away, but the screen stays still. Meaning that you see who Frisk can't.  
A man flickers into view, picking up the hoodie and scarf. He's turned away from you, so you can't see his face, but you're fairly sure he's a skeleton. After he picks up the items, he fades away, taking them with him.

\------------  
...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this. If you have questions or something you need me to clear up, let me know and I'll try to explain without spoilers.  
> 4/5/19: Just a minor edit to fit a design change for ------


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we get a glimpse of what happens to monsters when they die. And I give you all a tiny bit of Sans. Because I might hate him with a passion, but it's a bit unfair of me to give him like 5 seconds of you reading between his appearance and his death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad this chapter, just some Glitchtale inspired stuff.

Sans woke up somewhere he didn't recognise. It seemed kind of hazy, like a dream. Maybe it was a dream. He didn't really remember what happened before this place. So he concentrated. A kid...snow...trees...a knife. Then he realised what had happened. That kid had killed him. He looked down at his ribcage, which was stinging slightly. His shirt was in the way, but under it, his bones were scarred in the shape of an X. Right where he'd been struck by the knife. Whoever that was, they had X-traordinary aim. Sans chuckled at his own pun, his grin widening slightly.  
He wondered if anyone else was around...

Papyrus woke up with a start in the same place as Sans, just a short distance away. He didn't remember how he got there, and he wasn't sure he wanted to. His soul felt weird whenever he thought about it. He did remember one thing, though. He had to tell Sans what he'd remembered. Or rather, who he'd remembered. He needed answers. Why had he never seen their older brother? What happened to him? Did he die? Was he even real, or was Papyrus going mad? This was all too strange for him...but the great Papyrus would not be defeated by strange occurrences! He had a mission, and he was going to complete it no matter what!  
Now how to get back to Snowdin...?

Toriel found herself laying on the ground somewhere near Papyrus. She didn't know why, but he seemed very familiar. She remembered seeing him with 2 other people...a short skeleton with a huge grin always on his face and a taller one who always seemed rather nervous. After that, she remembered something else involving that taller skeleton. He was in her house...almost transparent? He seemed upset...  
Before she could ponder over the skeleton more, Toriel felt a sharp pain in her back. She ran a hand over it to try and figure out what was wrong and found what felt like a scar on the left. Did she die? Was that where whatever killed her had hit?  
Perhaps that skeleton in the red scarf could help...

Sans noticed someone in the distance. He was tall, skinny and looked like he was wearing some sort of scarf. ...It couldn't be Papyrus, could it? Unless the human got him, too...  
"SANS! SANS, IS THAT YOU?"  
The figure was running towards Sans and before he knew what was going on, his brother had him trapped in a tight hug.  
"SANS I WAS SO WORRIED!"  
"aw, c'mon paps. no need tibia scared."  
Sans smiled more, hearing his Papyrus groan slightly at his terrible pun.  
"YOU ALWAYS USE THAT ONE..."

Papyrus could have hugged Sans forever, but he eventually let go.  
"SANS...DO WE HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER?"  
"...how did you know?"  
"I DON'T KNOW! I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT THINGS WHILE I WAS ON PATROL AND THEN I REMEMBERED A NAME...GASTER."  
"yep, that's our big bro. disappeared in an accident in the core a long time ago, not sure what happened to him. all i know is you and i are the only ones who remember exactly who he was. asgore and the door lady seem to remember another skeleton, but that's all."  
"HMM..."

Toriel set off running, pursuing the skeleton. She eventually saw him hugging another skeleton, a shorter one.  
"Hello?"  
The shorter skeleton looks up at her.  
"wait...toriel? you're the door lady?"  
"Yes. Aren't you...Sans?"  
"yeah. and this is my little bro papyrus."  
"HELLO, QUEEN TORIEL!"  
"Oh, there's no need to call me that. I gave up on being a queen a long time ago, so it's just Toriel now."  
"VERY WELL, TORIEL."  
"this is touching and all, but what now? i mean, i don't think there's a way out of here."  
"I suppose we just stay here and wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 28 people have read this. I'm honoured that people will take time out of their day just to read this random thought I had overnight. 
> 
> Also we'll come back to this place every now and then just to show you everyone getting a kind of happy ending and to take a break from the depressing murder.


	5. Dustfalls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we hit what is pretty much the halfway point of the regular genocide run, but we have a bit more to do this particular run.  
> In other news, Gaster's mental state is taking a battering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick warning for some more detailed ( ish ) descriptions of violence and death. Squeamish? Don't recommend reading this chapter, but congrats on making it through the other 4.

\-----------  
...This has been taking so long. I've planned out how I'm going to kill them and they're only just going through Waterfall. I've been thinking about it for a couple of hours now. They took a break to kill every last monster in Snowdin, which included the ones in the town. Nobody knew what was going on, so nobody evacuated. Which leaves me alone with my thoughts.  
Their lifeless corpse suspended in the air by a cluster of bones, blood dripping from the puncture wounds.   
Their knife buried in their chest, the soul inside it ripped out long ago.   
Golden flowers tearing through them as if they were nothing, drops of crimson on their petals. Golden flowers.   
Blood.   
Blood dripping onto the golden tiles from the fatal wound in his ribcage.   
Bones...Sans...Papyrus.   
His decapitated head lying in the snow, calling one last desperate plea for them to change as it turns to dust.   
Dust.   
Dust everywhere.   
It's suffocating...   
I can't think...   
What's wrong with me?

-Frisk-

You come across a grey door in Waterfall, which you almost walk past in your ( so far unsuccessful ) search for Undyne. It seems...off. As if it shouldn't be there. And yet it is, in all its monochrome wooden glory. You should probably open it, some monsters could be hiding in there.  
So you do open it, twisting the stiff old handle with care you'd forgotten you were capable of.  
It leads to a small room. It's light grey and completely empty, with the exception of one man sitting in a corner. You can't really tell where his legs are; they just seem to fade into nothing.  
He looks up at you, and you get a glimpse of a cracked skull before you find yourself back in Waterfall and the door is gone.  
How interesting...

\--------  
...  
This has to end.   
You have to stop. I have seen what will happen if you continue.  
Which is why I am planning to take matters into my own hands. This is the last time you will see the underground unless you reset and aim for a better ending.  
I'd tell you to leave Frisk alone, but it seems they're just as quick to jump to violence as you.  
You're running out of time.

-Frisk-

Wow, Undyne didn't even put up a fight. You just crept up behind her and decapitated her. But at least with her gone, you can focus on moving on now. You got rid of all the other monsters looking for that stupid fish, including the old tortoise.  
You walk past where the Riverperson stops. Surprisingly, they're there. Perhaps you'll go for a ride...  
"Tra la la, if it isn't the human. I can give you a ride on my boat, but it will only bring you closer to the end."  
You accept their offer. Perfect.  
"Then we're off..."  
You step onto the boat, waiting for their cryptic but often useful message.  
"Tra la la...I told you to be careful around him, but it would seem you've made him mad...I can only wish you luck."  
That's all you needed to know. You spin on your heel, sending your knife into their chest, pulling out their soul. Then you stab it until it shatters, turning the Riverperson to dust.  
Just in time, too. You've reached your destination. You kick the dust and cloak off of the boat and step off right outside Alphys' lab.  
Oh, if only that lizard knew what you were doing...

\-----------

You can still back out. Just reset.  
If you ever really cared about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, another chapter is done and it's...like 2 in the morning. This was worth it


	6. Define Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we take a closer look at ------ and how exactly he got here.  
> Is this sad? Yes.  
> Is this the result of me listening to too many of the really edgy Vocaloid songs like Echo? Yes.

He was falling, and yet he wasn't. Hundreds of images flashed in front of his eyesockets, from multiple points in time.  
The smoke and dust that clouded the air.  
The dark but surprisingly pleasant cavern.  
Memories of the rain.  
Two small souls safe in the magic-infused solution.  
The owners of those souls waking up.  
Many flashes of completely random and "important" experiments with the two skeletons.  
The shorter of the two trying to grab onto his hand as he began this endless fall.

He found himself on a floor he couldn't see. He couldn't see much of anything, really. Just a white line on what he assumed was a wall. As he approached the line, a screen appeared, showing the older of his two younger brothers. He was asleep in Snowdin, seemingly oblivious to the events that had occurred not that long ago. It would seem that everyone had forgotten about him, with the exception of some strange monsters he hadn't met before. Perhaps civilians who met the same fate as him.  
Oh well. At least nobody would miss him.

This place wasn't so bad. Sure, it was kind of dark, but the scientist found himself growing rather fond of this strange space. The line began to split off into many more, representing the many timelines of what he had discovered to be a game. Undertale. He'd seen most of the others, but he preferred to stick to the line in the centre. That was his home, which he hoped to return to one day. A flower appeared. The flower killed. The flower reset time. The flower got bored. The flower let time continue. He was not a threat anymore. It was a shame that this became Prince Asriel's fate. The scientist pitied him. But in general, things were going well.

But then another human fell.

Just like the 6 between them and Chara, they attacked. But then they reset and showed mercy. The scientist found this strange.

The human spared. They freed monsters. They reset. They thought this was a good thing to do. But they did not know who this was hurting. Not anyone they were freeing, not even Asriel, not even Chara. Just Dr W.D. Gaster. The only one who remembered after they reset the happy ending. Everyone else, whether they a had a vague memory of normal resets or not, forgot about these. Gaster decided to name them True Resets. Knowing how many times their freedom had been ripped away was worse than the flower, but there was nothing he could do. He knew that was his own fault, though. He had put his brother in danger. This was the consequence.

Not long after the endless cycle of mercy began, it ended. It was replaced by multiple endings based on who died and who did not. Not everyone was surviving anymore. Papyrus died. Undyne died. The human reset. Toriel and Flowey died. They reset. All the most important monsters died. They reset.

Then they killed everyone. Not just everyone important, every minor encounter ended in a pile of dust as well. Alphys managed to evacuate a few monsters while Undyne held them off. He was proud of her, seeing that the training they did together paid off. That combined with her still unexplained determination killed the human quite a few times. But eventually, she reached a limit, and half melted before eventually turning to dust. Alphys had kept an eye on the fight, and had a plan to call Asgore and tell him to absorb the six souls to fight the human. He said he was sure he could reason with them. Alphys was still too upset and distracted to argue, so she just had to hope the human wouldn't make it to the castle. Mettaton distracted them. She evacuated more monsters. Mettaton was destroyed. The human left.   
Flowey tried to discourage them from finishing this, but they just smiled at him and continued. They met Sans right outside the throne room. They fought. They lost. They loaded a save file and came back good as new. They fought. They hit him. He died. They killed Asgore without a second thought. Same with Flowey.  
There was nobody left. The ghost of an old friend spared everyone who evacuated the suffering of living in hiding and deleted the world. The line went black. He felt something in his soul. He couldn't describe it, and he wasn't sure how long it had been there. He only noticed it when he stopped focusing on the now black screen. Sighing, he pulled his soul from his ribcage, expecting it to be deteriorating or more corrupted than it already was.   
The miniscule patch of red therefore surprised him. It shouldn't be possible, and yet there it was, the colour that he assumed only he could see. He'd be suffering the same fate as the amalgamates if the game's system could detect it. But he was just his usual transparent self, no signs of melting.   
Then there was a reset, and the line lit up again. The loop continued. But that red patch grew with every run.

He's still waiting. Waiting for this final run to end. And then...  
The man who speaks in hands will let us go.  
The man who speaks in hands will give us hope.  
The man who speaks in hands will save us all.  
You should be smiling too.  
Aren't you excited?  
Aren't you happy?  
You're going to be free...  
Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've said this a lot, but I really am glad people are reading this. As always, feel free to ask questions or just leave your thoughts in the comments, I will read them and reply within a day or two.


	7. Forgotten Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to kill off Alphys  
> Am I Camila yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for death

-Alphys-  
I didn't think I'd ever come back down here other than to feed the amalgams...but the human's on their way and I don't know their intentions. If I die, I have to free them first.   
Just have to power up the DT Extractor...

\------

She just has to power it up. Perhaps I can help with that.

-Alphys-

Alright, I think I've got it working. It was...surprisingly easy. I found some old blueprints written in a weird but familiar font, but luckily they were translated into English too, so I managed to get it up and running fairly quickly quickly. I just have to round up the amalgams now...  
Endogeny first.  
"C-Come on, guys, t-this'll help you a-all!"  
They're in the extractor. A few seconds is all it'll take...  
Endogeny is gone. Now for the others.

They're all gone. Lemon Bread, Snowy, Reaper Bird, Memoryhead. They're dead, but dead and separate. I'm glad I managed to do that for them...

-Frisk-

You enter the lab to find Mettaton in his NEO form, guarding the entrance to the True Lab.  
"SORRY, DARLING, BUT THIS IS A PRIVATE AREA. I CAN'T LET YOU IN."  
You take out your knife.  
"WHERE DID A CHILD LIKE YOU GET A DANGEROUS TOY LIKE THAT? COME NOW, DARLING, JUST PUT DOWN YOUR WEAPON AND CONTINUE ON YOUR WAY."  
Instead, you throw it at his cannon arm, which he is currently charging a blast in. It sticks, and after a few seconds, Mettaton's arm and half of his chest is blown to smithereens.  
"...WELL, BEING ALPHYS' FRIEND WAS FUN...I HAD A BLAST..."  
"...BLOOKY? YES, I KNOW, I'VE BEEN GONE TOO LONG...BUT WE CAN BE TOGETHER NOW...FOREVER..."  
Mettaton's pink eyes go grey and his body goes limp. What a shame...it ran out of power. You step over the pile of scrap metal and enter the lab.  
But all you find is a pile of dust and a lab coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this instead of sleeping


	8. Gebrochener König

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last two main characters fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title translates from German to "Broken King"

-Frisk-

Finally, you've reached the end. You save in the corridor where you would usually find Sans.

*He is coming.  
*Fr!$k  
*66:66  
*LV 25  
*Hall of Duality

You sigh, seeing the corrupted state of your save, then continue to the throne room. Asgore is tending to the golden flowers, humming to himself. As always, he hears you come in and finishes watering the flowers before turning to you.  
"...Ah. You must be the human I've heard so much about."  
He sighs.  
"We could fight. But what is the point of fighting when there is no longer anyone to fight for?"

\------

You'd be surprised how many people there are to fight for, Asgore.

-Frisk-

"You know, we could just settle this over a nice cup of tea."  
Your grip on your knife tightens.

\------

But you don't know.

-Frisk-

You raise your knife.  
"Human, what are you-"

\------

So you'll just die again. But this time...

-Frisk-

And slice straight through the mountain king's chest. He falls to the ground.

\------

...It won't just be to come back and die again.  
You might not be excited yet...

-Frisk-

He looks up at you.  
"...I see...perhaps...you do not like tea."

\------

You might not be happy yet.

-Frisk-

He turns to dust as Flowey destroys his soul.  
"...Howdy, Frisk."

\------

But you're going to be free.

-Frisk-

As you slice the pathetic flower into ribbons, he says something.  
"...Come on, Chara..."

\------

All of you.

-Frisk-

Chara appears in front of you. She has a smile on her face.  
"You aren't done here yet. Go back."  
You walk away, back towards the corridor.

You don't see Chara fade away.  
"Okay, Azzy. Let's go home."

\------

...Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised I got kudos from someone. Thank you, anonymous guest!


	9. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

-Frisk-

You wander through the golden corridor, twirling your knife between your fingers. This shouldn't take long, probably just a little Whimsun or something you missed. At least, that's what you think.  
Which is why the skeleton gazing out of a window near the box takes you by surprise.  
He's got a crack running down his skull from his left eye to his mouth, and is wearing an expression not too different to Sans' calm smirk. Speaking of Sans, the coat the skeleton's wearing looks similar to his hoodie, just adjusted to fit someone much taller than Sans. A crimson scarf with gold tips is loosely draped over his shoulders, matching the gloves covering his skeletal hands. The light grey trousers and dark brown boots stand out in comparison, lacking in colour.  
A small white oval flickers to life in the skeleton's eyesocket, floating round to meet your gaze.  
"So here you are. The child who single-handedly wiped out all of monsterkind. Well, almost. But that depends on whether I really count anymore."

-Gaster-

This is possibly the most terrifying thing I've ever done, and that's fine. Just don't let them know that, it won't help matters.

-Frisk-

The skeleton turns to face you, revealing a second crack leading from the top of his right socket to the back of his skull, which is hidden by the grey hood of his coat.  
"I mean, I'm not exactly the same guy I used to be. For example, I used to have a family. Humans have taken that from me twice now, I suppose."  
You continue twirling your knife, staring up at him with an uninterested expression. Is he going to fight you, or just try and bore you to death? He sighs, closing his eyesockets, but the faint white light of his pupils still shines through the cracks.  
"I think everyone can be a good person as long as they're willing to try. But you won't. And that's why I have to do this."  
The corridor flickers to black, leaving a white outline of your surroundings. You don't think it did this before, but seeing something new excites you. Besides, you haven't had to properly fight at all so far. Maybe you forgot what the battle area looked like. One thing you know is different, however, is the lack of music. Usually, the monster's theme plays as you fight them, but now there's nothing but an eerie silence. The skeleton is stood opposite you, not saying anything. His hands slowly curl into fists at his sides before he opens his eyes and a few of Sans' skull attacks circle around your soul, seemingly charging for a stronger blast than the ones the little comedian used. The skeleton brings one hand up in front of him, uncurling his fist so his fingertips are facing you. The skulls fire before you notice he's attacking and within a few seconds, he's drained you down to a single HP.  
Damn it.  
You should have learned not to get distracted by now.  
Especially without any healing items, why were you so overconfident that you weren't going to properly fight anyone?  
You sigh to yourself.  
The next short while is probably going to be hellish...


	10. Reunited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised we would, we're going back to visit all the fallen monsters again before getting into the final battle.

-august 4th, 201X

i've decided to keep a diary. don't really know why, since i'm dead and it's unlikely anything will happen, but i'm keeping one anyway.  
more people have shown up...well actually, every monster in the underground's shown up. chara and asriel are here now too, so it's been nice catching up with them, even if i am kinda mad at asriel for what he did as flowey.  
papyrus is doing as great as ever, making friends with toriel and some other monsters he never met when we were alive. he doesn't seem to be letting the whole gaster thing get to him, either. and as long as paps is doing okay, i'm doing okay, too. so that's me and him out of the way.  
uh...let's see, who else...right. toriel and asgore are...kind of friends? tori doesn't act like asgore doesn't exist anymore, so there's definitely some progress being made.   
chara and asriel are pretty much inseparable, and papyrus seems to like their company, so they're doing well. chara feels kind of guilty about the buttercup plan though, but asriel assures them he forgives them.  
alphys finally confessed to undyne and they're a thing now, which is great because they just fit. everyone's really happy for them, me included.  
mettaton's working on spending more time with napstablook 'cause he feels guilty about abandoning him for his life in the spotlight, and that's going well, they're pretty close now.  
so, yeah, everyone's doing well.  
that just leaves gaster on his own...wherever he ended up. i won't pretend i'm not worried about the poor guy, but i also won't pretend i can do anything about it. i miss him, though. don't get me wrong, i'm glad i still have paps, but i wish it wasn't just us two.  
wait, something's happening. everyone's shouting and freaking out. i'll be back.

-same day, i think, time's weird in the afterlife

he's still down there. he's still in the underground and i don't know how, but he's there and the human is standing just a few steps away. i can't hear him, but it looks like he's going to fight them.  
he won't make it, they'll just come back.


	11. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Round 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry, I forgot to write this again, I ran out of inspiration and then the Steven Universe movie came out and I started writing a Spinel fic because I needed to make her happy somehow  
> Anyway, this chapter is pretty much Steven Universe References: The Fanfiction. Enjoy!

-Player-

Before I go back to the fight, I decide to check through the files and see if anything has changed there. Toby sometimes hid some interesting stuff in the code.  
FUN level...66, nothing too odd there, I got the door, all's well.  
Audio files...mostly gone? Just some battle sounds left behind.  
Sprite sheets...wait, why's Undertale opening up again?  
A pixelated figure seems to loom out of the window with the now upside down red soul. It's Gaster, in the same attire as he was in the judgement hall...well, "Hall of Duality" now.  
"Didn't you want a surprise? This'll just tell you everything before it happens."  
The Undertale window suddenly turns fullscreen, Gaster seeming to almost loom out the screen entirely. His expression remains neutral other than a smirk pulling up the corners of his mouth. Behind him was the Hall, Frisk standing motionless, awaiting my input.  
What the hell? Is he hacking?  
Hacking's just a cheap tactic to make weak characters stronger!  
Ugh...

-Frisk-

You watch the skeleton as he turns to face you, a smile still on his face. He seems to be waiting for something. Does he want you to make the first move? You step forward and start the battle. Sure enough, he's waiting for you to go first. You decide to check him, you want to know who you're up against.  
*W.D. Gaster  
*666 ATK  
*17 DEF  
*Something seems off about this man.  
He looks down at your Check box before he begins his turn.  
He uses an attack similar to one you recognised from Sans, turning your soul blue and throwing it into a wall before bones burst out from the same wall. The only difference is that these do much more damage. You have extra LV from killing absolutely everyone and Gaster has a much higher attack stat than Sans, making the KR effect all the more dangerous.  
You focus, moving your soul the short distance you can before the attacks hit. Despite that, some of your HP is still drained away at a disturbingly rapid pace. The battle menu reappears and Gaster watches you with an unreadable expression. You are unsure what is going on inside his head. You select the FIGHT option.   
*0*  
You glance at Gaster just in time to see bones retracting back into the floor. He must have used them to avoid damage. He smirks.  
"Go ahead and try to hit me."  
With a snap of his fingers, a group of hollow-eyed skulls circle around you, black liquid dripping from their jaws. You duck to avoid them, but your soul turns blue and the warning appears. The bones rise before you can react and stay there until your HP drains to 0.   
The last thing see is Gaster watching you, looking conflicted, before your soul shatters and you are once again standing in the emptiness, staring at your Load and Reset options as your soul fades more. The Reset option is glitching, seemingly broken.

-Gaster-

...I never wanted it to come to this. Why did they have to play this way?  
Why did their happy ending have to drift away?

-Player-

The Game Over screen flashes up with a message.  
*What's the matter, upset because I'm stronger than you?  
Then it disappears, replaced by the Hall where Gaster stands motionless. He doesn't turn to face me or move at all, but he does speak. But rather than a text box, I hear an actual voice.   
"You know, I can't believe you. You went to the effort of reaching the absolute best ending. Why would you then reach the best one possible with killing, and then try to get the worst? It wasn't an accident, either. They warned you of the consequences of trying to get here, but you went and did it anyway! Why do you think it took all this effort?"  
He turns to face me now, his hands in fists at his sides. Every now and then, his sprite seems to glitch.  
"This can't be fixed. The errors caused by all this will ruin this world permanently. Well done, kiddo! You just caused the destruction of a world!"  
He turns away from you and Frisk reappears.  
What the hell is Gaster?


	12. A/N: Sorry.

Sorry, guys, but I don't think I'm going to continue this one.  
I'm pretty much all out of motivation, and nobody really reads this anyways.   
I have 2 or 3 other works which I have more motivation to write and actual reasons to keep writing them.   
Sorry if you were one of the people who actually did read this, I just don't feel like I can continue this one. Trying to write chapters for it is painful.  
Again, sorry.


End file.
